walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mike (Video Game)
I think we can also say this guy's ear is got shot off i mean a big scar on his sheek and half of his ear is gone Splinter601 (talk) 16:49, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Appearently some users on the PS3 version have been getting this option with Mike which makes him determinant. https://vine.co/u/1053898285879803904 Status He should be determinant. some players have the option to shoot him. Splinter601 (talk) 21:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not really, it's likely a cut feature what wasn't removed from the PS3 version and isn't canon as a choice. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :But still it is a option~, doesn't matter if it was going to been removed he is still determinant. :Splinter601 (talk) 21:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::It's an option what was failed to be removed, so no. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The option has since been removed, so his status will now and forever be unknown. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 21:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Forever? What if he comes back in a DLC or in Season 3? 22:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::While that's unlikely, obviously it will be changed then. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 22:18, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Even Thought it got removed, it is still canon. ::::::It really isn't, that's fucking stupid logic. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 21:13, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Its Still Canon None the Less. And if you think Canon isnt logic. Then go back to school mate. Mikes Fate is determinated I recorded a playthrough to prove it on Xbox 360 SpiralPain (talk) 19:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ~You Can Also Kill Mike In Episode 5~ ~Get To The Part Where It Says KENNY JANE HELP Or Whatever And Just Click ...08:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC)08:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC)08:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC)08:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC)PUNCAKE Mike is determinanted. It doesnt make since that you think his fate is unknown. You can still choose the option to kill Mike from the Xbox 360. And since its not fully removed. Just removed in the Play Station version. Its still canon, so Mike is determinant and think just because it was removed, dont think that its not gone. On the Xbox 360 you can get the option to shoot Mike. So whats the problem? You hate Mike so much to the point that you have to lie about his fate? What is it with you and people misunderstanding that its still canon even removed. ::Great argument, that. We hate Mike so much that we'd lie to ourselves at night that he isn't dead. It doesn't matter that his death frame was originally implemented in the game before its release; it was removed from the game because Telltale wanted Mike's fate to be left up in the air. That definitively makes it a deleted sequence that was cut from the game, regardless of how effective said removal was. I don't get why you seem to think that an option that was intentionally removed from all mediums is canon, but maybe you can find a new argument from the dictionary if you feel so inclined. --Bmax999 20:24, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're gonna try and pull the logic card, don't bother if you can't create a comprehensive argument. Cut content unless confirmed by outside sources isn't canon or it's later integrated. If you're also gonna tell me to go back to school, at least understand the basic concept of a logical argument. Making an asinine claim that we 'hate' Mike in itself is incredibly laughable, if we truly hated Mike the page would be riddled with constant vandalism or just not even be on the page at all, sorry to burst your bubble. :((( Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 20:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::When I said "Do you hate Mike so much that you would lie about his fate" I was trying to guess the reason behind by you but Mike's status to be unknown. If you didnt know that, then you really need to go back to school. Like this instant ::::Yeah, you're really making no sense. So er...your asinine attempts at trying to sound right aren't going to work if you can't comprehend the real reason behind him being unknown and how his cut death isn't canon. Saying an incredibly shitty retort "Go back to school" really shows how you know you've lost and you can't fathom it, so you try and insult someone badly. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 15:19, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: Dude this was a long time ago get over it my dude. --User:Jastus Ha'ar